


夜は続いてく

by YUKINI



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUKINI/pseuds/YUKINI
Summary: *只是一辆小车*现实向（？
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke, yyl, やまちね, 涼知
Kudos: 4





	夜は続いてく

**Author's Note:**

> *只是一辆小车  
*现实向（？

山田总是最先醒的那个，今天也不例外。  
睁开眼，恋人毫无防备的后颈便映入眼帘。知念的头发生长速度向来惊人，前不久刚剃过的后脑勺的头发又长出来一些，十分扎手。  
视线扫过一旁，来到对方蝴蝶骨上浅浅的牙印，再往下是光裸的后背上若隐若现的吻痕，无一不是他几小时前的杰作。  
手臂搭在对方敏感的腰上，传递着对方平稳的呼吸。  
让人不由得想要坏心眼地捉弄。

他将手从腰间移开，悄无声息地一路向下，来到不久前刚被他细心清理过的地方。  
伸入一只手指，立刻被那干燥松软的小嘴含住了。  
山田勾起嘴角轻笑一声，手上却不停，耐心地做着扩张，直到那儿能容纳第三根手指。  
他抽出手，换上了早已滚烫的东西，就着侧卧的姿势，缓缓地进入了他。  
手又重新回到了腰间，挑逗似地抚摸着，身下缓慢却坚定地贯穿着。  
用最温柔的缠绵叫醒恋人——

——知念是被一阵燥热和战栗叫醒的。  
异物入侵的感觉、腰间手掌的温度，以及后背细细碎碎的吻，无一不在提醒着他眼下的情况。  
作为恋人，山田无疑是最为温柔的，即使是在做这种事的时候，也显得极为克制，一边担心他被弄疼，一边想让他也能享受其中。  
知念发出舒服的喘息，将手覆盖到腰上的手上，与对方十指相扣。

“醒了？”  
山田咬着他的耳朵明知故问，湿热的气息又激起恋人不由自主的战栗，他却仿佛觉得不满意，伸出了舌头开始入侵对方的耳朵。  
“被做这种事还能睡着的人，有吗？”知念也侧过头去，与山田交换着吻，来不及咽下的唾液顺着下巴流到了脖子上，隐没入枕边。  
长长的一吻结束，山田也发出长长的叹息，十分满足的样子。  
“机会难得，想要用不一样的方式叫你起床。”  
身下的动作开始变得激烈，知念感受着恋人的坚挺在内里宣示着主权，一边听着色気的情话，也毫不吝惜地发出了呻吟。  
他喜欢拍剧时的山田，下厨时的山田，打游戏时的山田，注视着他时的山田，但最喜欢的，是情动时的山田。  
他知道，山田也一样。

微风吹起厚厚的窗帘，清晨的阳光细碎地照在两具交缠着的躯体上，笼罩着温柔的光。  
而属于他们的夜晚，仍在继续——


End file.
